


Weekly love

by Shaman_Witch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_Witch/pseuds/Shaman_Witch
Summary: Steve flicks him off and Bucky shuts his mouth. “Anyway, so what about the Monday?”Sam leans his hip on the table. “It’s about Stark.”Bucky almost snorts at that. At MIT almost everything comes back to Tony Stark one way or the other.Sam stares at him and Bucky clears his throat only then Sam continues.“Every Monday Stark agrees to go out with the first person who asks him out.” Then he adds, “for a week.”Bucky makes a face at that, mumbling ‘damn playboy’ under his nose.Steve shakes his head at his antics. “Unless they have no chance to ask him out then they have to wait another week to try.”“Mondays are exclusive, any other day and Stark will turn them down harshly.”“Yep.” Steve nods then stretches, his eyes become a bit distant. “And at the end of the week, he will break up with that person saying: I couldn’t fall in love with you. Let’s break up.”





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> My friend likes this manga called "Seven days" and she asked me if I could write something like that but winteriron style and I kind of went with this. So anyway it's loosely based on the plot from this manga (Well the first chapter is based more than the others, though).
> 
> Also even if my friend knows I write (or try to anyway) she doesn't know I post things on AO3.... I wonder when is she going to find out about that.

Bucky stares out of the window thinking about nothing in general. Some couple laughs in the distance and Bucky just sighs, they looked so happy. He wouldn’t say that he was jealous but there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head saying that he will never find someone who will like him for who he is. Seriously, he was 23 already and every single girl he dated was in it for his looks. So shallow he thought but it’s a plague of modern times or maybe it always was like that.

He snorts and then yawns not really trying to be civilized, he almost bites his tongue off when someone hits him in the back of his head. There’s a loud thud and he looks down at the dictionary before him, he growls some curses at it accusingly then he growls at the person who had the balls to hit him. It turns out it’s Steve who levels Bucky with the most disappointing look he could muster. Bucky almost winces, almost.

“Have some manners, Buck,” Steve says circling the table and sitting on the chair across from Bucky.

Bucky shrugs, “What for?”

Steve sighs resigned. “That’s why they always dump you.”

“You know I can be a perfect gentleman and a charming one at that, too.”

“Sure you can.” Steve says with a smile, “but you’re also a sarcastic bastard and most of the times have no manners whatsoever and you geek out about the most random stuff.”

They hear Sam’s voice before they see him. “He’s just all over the place and people can’t stand that.”

Steve hums in agreement.

“But on the other hand, it’s strange. We’re at MIT, there should be enough girls who like geeky guys.”

“Well, but even them, looking at Buck, imagine something completely different, and once the magic is broken they’re probably too shocked to pursue something more.”

Bucky sits and listens to their exchange and kind of agrees with it even if it pains him to admit it.

Steve looks at him with furrowed brows. “You know, I think you deserve the best but on the other hand, I can understand why they feel cheated. Anyway, it only proves how shallow their feelings are.”

Bucky shrugs, thinking about his own feelings or lack of thereof.

They hear some girls excited whispers and Sam squints his eyes at them then he looks at the window. “Right, it’s Monday.”

Steve looks thoughtful for a second but then his face lights up with understanding in contrast to Bucky who’s not sure what’s going on.

“Ah, he’s going to say ‘yes’ isn’t he?”

Sam nods and proceeds to rummage through his things taking some takeaway flyers out.

“I’m kinda hungry, you guys?”

Steve’s stomach growls, he opens his mouth and Sam stops him.

“That was an answer enough.” Sam deadpans and Steve’s flushes with embarrassment.

Bucky sits there completely confused. “Wait. What do you mean?”

Sam raises his brow looking at Bucky like he was an idiot. “Well, we’re going to order some food since we have an hour to spare.”

“I know that... I meant earlier with the Monday stuff.”

Steve blinks at him and Sam looks at him funnily, they sigh in unison. “You’re such an airhead, that’s why your gal broke up with you.”

“Hey, how do you…”

Steve flicks him off and Bucky shuts his mouth. “Anyway, so what about the Monday?”

Sam leans his hip on the table. “It’s about Stark.”

Bucky almost snorts at that. At MIT almost everything comes back to Tony Stark one way or the other.

Sam stares at him and Bucky clears his throat only then Sam continues.

“Every Monday Stark agrees to go out with the first person who asks him out.” Then he adds, “for a week.”

Bucky makes a face at that, mumbling ‘damn playboy’ under his nose.

Steve shakes his head at his antics. “Unless they have no chance to ask him out then they have to wait another week to try.”

“Mondays are exclusive, any other day and Stark will turn them down harshly.”

“Yep.” Steve nods then stretches, his eyes become a bit distant. “And at the end of the week, he will break up with that person saying: I couldn’t fall in love with you. Let’s break up.”

Sam looks at Steve. “Hmm now that I think about it, one of your friends went out with him for a week, half a year ago or so.”

Steve smiles. “She did and she was damn happy, even if Stark is a bit of an oddball.”

Sam grins a bit, “well he’s a genius, aren’t they all a bit odd in some way or another?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “He’s always busy with his projects but apparently once he dates someone he tries to make as much time as he could to spend time with them and is a perfect partner until the end.”

“Still playing with someone feelings like that. Isn’t he worse than me?” Bucky says before he can bite his tongue.

Sam shrugs. “Maybe.”

“At least they know where they stand with him from the beginning.” Steve adds turning the flyers in his hands, skipping through the menus with disinterest.

Sam moves to sit next to Steve and taps his finger on the table top. “Aren’t the two of you in that survival club?”

“He is… kind of. He makes new weapons for us every now and then.”

“So he doesn’t play in matches?”

Bucky shrugs. “He used to. Well, it still happens sometimes.”

“Is he any good?” Sam asks brow raised in curiosity.

“Scarily so,” Bucky answers dead serious. On the other hand Stark makes those things, he should be able to use them. Still weird to see him in action though. He sighs and looks at the scattered flyers. “I would like some Chinese.”

They stare at him for a while, before dropping the ‘Stark’ topic altogether.

Sam slumps on his seat. “I was thinking pizza.”

Steve scratches his head looking at the flyer Bucky holds. “I kinda crave some Chinese, too.”

“Fine whatever.” Sam crosses his arms on his chest and Bucky grins pointing out that Sam is pouting which results in a piece of paper to his face.

He calls the restaurant and orders their food still chuckling while Sam’s glaring at him.

“I’m going to wait outside, you two can go to our usual spot.”

He doesn’t wait for their answer and goes to wait for the delivery guy. He’s mulling over what he heard. The whole thing is ridiculous when you think about it.

Stark was a bit of a legend at the MIT, even if he’s younger than Bucky and is his junior he’s also kind of Bucky’s senior since Stark tries for another degree… it’s all a bit messed up. He knows Stark’s talented when it comes to machinery and whatnot, the things he makes for the survival club are amazing. Heck, Stark himself is awfully efficient using his toys the rare times Bucky saw him doing so.

He shakes his head and leans on the lamp post.

Lamborghini drives up and stops few meters from Bucky, he whistles, appreciating the four-wheeled beauty when he sees Stark hopping out of the car, only then he catches a glance of a pretty redhead behind the wheel. Stark barks a laugh at something and takes off, when their eyes meet Bucky waves to him. Stark blinks and eventually grins coming up to him.

“Hey there Barnes, slacking off?”

“Waiting for food to arrive. I have an hour of freedom.”

Stark nods and Bucky thinks he’ll leave him alone but he doesn’t move.

“Was that your girl for a week?” Bucky asks eventually.

Stark quirks his head to the side and smirks. “Nope. She’s my friend actually, she would kill me with her stilettos if I tried something with her.”

Bucky actually laughs at that. “I know someone like that and she’s a redhead, too.”

Stark giggles and it somehow catches Bucky’s attention, the words come out of his mouth faster, than he could stop them. “Were you confessed to, yet?”

Stark looks at him curiously, a bit of a suspicion in these big eyes, and Bucky is lost for a second. Stark has really expressive eyes.

“No, why?”

“Wanna go out with me then?”

Stark blinks at him taken a back, eyes going even bigger, surprise written all over them. He opens his mouth to say something when the delivery car pulls over.

“James Barnes?” The delivery guy asks and Bucky nods walking up to him.

“One minute.” The guy says and in the meantime, Bucky takes out his wallet or he would if he had one and not left it in the damn library.

He checks his pockets for some money to cover the bill but he finds none. He curses under his breath. When he looks up the delivery guy is nowhere to be seen.

“Mmm… Chinese from the Maximoffs. I approve.”

Bucky turns his head so fast that there’s a crack in his neck. He winces and Stark shakes his head, he shoves the bags with food into Bucky’s face and stamps his foot waiting for Bucky to take his order.

“I covered your bill so take it.”

Bucky blinks and takes the bags with steaming food from Stark. “Thanks. I’ll pay you off later.”

Stark nods amused and leaves Bucky there standing completely lost not comprehending what the hell just happened.

**~~~*~~~**

Later when the lectures are finally over he and Steve make their way outside.  Bucky almost chokes on his water when Stark catches up to them.

“Can I kidnap him for a bit?” He asks and Steve nods dumbfounded. Stark smiles charmingly and whisks Bucky away.

 “What the hell was that?” Bucky asks, shouts almost.

Stark bites his lower lip and Bucky forgets for a second why he was mad.

“Give me your number!”

Bucky stumbles back. “What? Why the hell do you need my number for?”

Stark opens his mouth then he closes it and furrows his brows.

Bucky has a feeling in the back of his head, something he most likely forgot. Stark stares at him expectantly, hand outstretched his way and Bucky puts his phone there without thinking.

Stark grins. “Stark phone. Good choice.”

Bucky can’t help and barks a laugh. “Modest much?”

Stark smirks and quirks his eyebrow. “Not really.” His tone a bit lower.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I thought we could go home together?”

There it is the feeling again, trying to claw it’s way to the surface. Bucky was missing something, something big.

“Sure but you have things to do, so do them. Tomorrow maybe.”

Stark grins and gives Bucky his phone back.

“Tomorrow then.” He salutes and takes off strangely happy. Bucky thinks he looks a bit cute and then snorts at his own thoughts.

Much later when he’s at home the sudden thought strikes him and Bucky wants to laugh hysterically, because Stark for some reason must have taken him pretty seriously when he asked him out, that’s why he wanted Bucky’s number, what else could it be otherwise.

Way to go Barnes.

He can as well go with it.

 

 


	2. Tuesday

Bucky studies the menu hanging above the counter of the Caffee. He stares at it but he doesn’t comprehend what’s written there. His head is full of yesterday events. He thought about it for so long he completely messed up his sleep. There was no way Stark thought Bucky was serious about the dating stuff. It’s ridiculous, so ridiculous in fact that Bucky was prompt to believe it was nothing more than a dream. Still he couldn’t settle down and because of that he didn’t sleep well, he woke up way too early and in the end was completely exhausted.

He knows that thinking about it would give him nothing but he couldn’t stop even if it left him irritated. Not to mention that he forgot to give Stark his money back.

His irritation skyrockets when someone bumps into him, mumbling illegible ‘sorry’. He turns and is faced with the person responsible for his state. He’s ready to give him a piece of his mind Tony Stark or not but the words don’t come once Stark looks up.

Bucky just stares as Stark yawns and rubs his eyes, his hair even more messy than usual like he got up a moment ago. His t-shirt is wrinkled and there’s a stain on his neck from what Bucky is pretty sure is engine oil. Stark blinks and then brightens up when he recognizes Bucky.

Bucky is completely at loss here.

“Barnes!” Stark exclaims a little too loudly fighting off another yawn.

He looks even more exhausted than Bucky and looking at him he’s sure Stark pulled a one-nighter on some project, this idiot.

“Stark.”

Stark makes a face at that, utterly offended like calling him by his family name was a crime against nature.

“Call me Tony. Hate it when people call me Stark.” He mumbles wrinkling his nose with disgust.

Bucky shrugs. “Sure, you can call me Bucky then.”

Tony nods corner of his lips turned up in a small smile. Bucky decides that Stark has a rather nice smile and then he shakes his head not ready for this at all so he turns to the counter ready to take his order. He feels Tony leaning on him, putting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, he holds Bucky’s t-shirt on the small of his back. Bucky stiffens for about a second or two but eventually relaxes.

“What do you want?”

Tony blinks at him and then mumbles, “double size black coffee with lots of sugar.”

Bucky looks at him sharply. “Do you have a death wish or something? You know it’s over the recommended amount of caffeine per day right?”

Tony mumbles something looking at him funnily and Bucky looks up at the ceiling thinking about his life choices up to this moment.

He’s not sure how long he stared at the ceiling but he feels Tony going more languid against him so he looks down at him. He has closed eyes and by all means, he looks asleep.

“Tony.”

No reaction.

“Tony!” He hisses and Stark startles looking around in a haze eventually his gaze rests on Bucky.

“Oh.”

Bucky’s not sure what to do with that idiotic genius. “Did you by any chance worked on something the whole night?”

Tony spaces out for a moment then focuses back on Bucky and nods.

Someone clears their throat and Bucky looks to the counter.

The lady there smiles a little troubled. “Your order?”

Bucky gives his best smile and the girl blushes. “One black no sugar and one NORMAL sized black with a bit of sugar for this guy over here.”

He puts an arm around Tony shoulders to get him closer and to prevent him from falling.

“Hey I wanted a double sized one!”

Bucky doesn’t waste time to look at him. “Nope, now shut up.”

Tony opens his mouth completely offended but slumps on Bucky a moment later defeated.

“You should take care of your health a bit more.”

Tony sighs. “Whatever.”

The girl smiles. “Hello, Tony. He’s kind of right you know. The amount of coffee you drink can’t be healthy.”

Tony nods and leans on Bucky all sleepy smiles and graceful motion despite being completely out of it. “Even you’re against me. What the world came to for me to be denied my very needed fuel, horrific absolutely ostraegous.”

The girl nods shaking her head at Tony’s antics and takes their order a moment later they have their coffees. Bucky pays even when Stark mumbles his protests. He just shakes his head and takes Tony’s hand to take him out of the Caffee. Tony goes without any protest sipping his coffee as they go. His hand is warm and calloused, Bucky notes. He knew Stark worked with heavy equipment but still, it came as a surprise to have this little evidence right there in his palm but it was a nice one mind you.

He drags Tony all the way up to the only lecture they take together, one of the additional ones. He doesn’t stop at front of the hall even when Stark protests. He goes to his usual spot all the way up at the back. He shoves Tony gently to sit down and sits next to him.

“You know that I sit at the front, right?” Tony grumbles and Bucky smiles just a bit.

“So?”

Tony doesn’t answer instead he sighs and looks for something in his backpack. He finds what he’s looking for a moment later with triumphant ‘aha’ and Bucky glances at him only to choke on his coffee.

Tony turns to him, big but still fashionable glasses on his face and Bucky wants to die. He hides his face in the crook of his elbow. He can’t do it. It’s ridiculous. Stark is ridiculous.

Tony taps him on the shoulder and Bucky looks at him from his hiding spot.

“What the hell? Do you have something against people in glasses?” Tony snarls at him but to Bucky, he looks like a pissed off kitten.

He shakes his head and mumbles ‘cute’. Tony opens his mouth then shuts it and turns away the tips of his ears a little bit red. Bucky stares at him for a moment and unconsciously reaches and touches that messy hair to put them behind that ear which turns redder and redder by the second.

“Why glasses? I didn’t see you wear any before.”

Tony glances at him suspiciously, traces of embarrassment evident in slowly fading red in his cheeks.

“I don’t normally need them but reading from this distance wears my eyes off quickly. It’s easier with glasses.”

Bucky nods feeling just a little bit guilty.

Tony fidgets and Bucky realizes that he still has his hand in Tony’s hair,  he takes it hesitatingly with a thought that Tony has surprisingly soft hair.

“Sorry.”

Tony shrugs glancing at him then at the front. “You promised me a date today.”

“Did I?”

Tony grins, “you said you will have time today to do something.”

“I’m pretty sure it was coming home together not a date.”

Tony looks down at his hands. “Well, we’re dating now so we should go on one.”

“So we really are dating.”

Stark tenses and looks at him sharply and Bucky backtracks. There’s a second of hurt flickering through these big eyes and Bucky wants to bite his tongue off. Tony was serious about this whole thing and because of his stupid mouth he most likely thinks that Bucky is not which would be just too cruel. He thinks of an excuse but nothing comes to mind.

“I mean I wasn’t sure. I didn’t hear your reply. The delivery car was kind of loud.”

Stark snorts and slumps on his seat, shoulders relaxed. Glasses slide down his nose but he doesn’t put them back. He puffs his cheeks though and Bucky wants to tell this guy to go wherever he wants, work on some project or go to their club but then he looks at dark circles under those eyes and that just won’t do. He has a plan already forming in his head.

“Want to come to my place? I’ll make you some food and you can tell me about the project you’re working on the whole night.”

Tony blinks at him in surprise and then smirks. “Hmm Inviting me to your place already, aren’t you moving too fast.” He says sultry notes underlying his tone and Bucky laughs.

“Nope, just food and talking.”

“Tsk, no fun.” Tony flicks his hand in the most dramatic manner Bucky ever saw and then grins, biting his lower lip. Bucky’s not sure what he expected Tony Stark to be but it wasn’t exactly this. It wasn’t so bad though.

“Throw some Star Wars in the mix and I’m sold.”

Bucky laughs, “Sure thing.”

The lecture starts soon after but Bucky can’t quite focus on it instead he looks at Tony which is more entertaining what with the way he tries desperately not to fall asleep.

**~~*~~**

When the lectures are over he rushes out to the lab saying goodbye to Sam and Steve as he goes. They don’t even have time to reply, he’s running so fast.

Once he is at the lab, he knocks at the door and comes in. Tony is tinkering with something, empty cups everywhere and Bucky sighs at the sight. There’s one more person in the room but he’s so focused that Bucky doesn’t dare to interfere by saying hello, instead he walks up to Tony.

“Hey there.”

Tony jumps in the air clutching at his heart. His eyes go big and round with surprise and hint of fear that fades right away.

“The fuck?!” He shouts and then looks at Bucky, “Oh, it’s you.”

He hits Bucky in the arm angrily, puffing out his cheeks. “Don’t do that.”

Bucky grins. “Sorry, doll. Won’t happen again.”

Tony gawks at him and then flushes which is quite entertaining. Who would have thought that resident playboy would blush so easily?

“Come on. I’m taking you to my place. You finished there?”

“One moment.” Tony turns around and puts his equipment away and then saves the open files on the computer nearby. He scratches his head when he closes the last window and shuts the computer down.

“We can go, I’m just going to grab my stuff.”

Bucky nods and waits for Tony to pack his things. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky takes all the empty cups, which on closer inspection turned out to contain coffee before, and throws them in the trashcan.  No wonder Tony looked kind of fidgety.

Once everything is taken care of they go to the parking lot and a few minutes later they’re in Tony’s car driving to Bucky’s house. Tony sits in the passenger seat dozing off and waking up every few seconds. He clutches his backpack and mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like chemistry formulas and strawberry ice cream. Bucky doesn’t want to know what Tony is dreaming about, must be something weird.

To be quite honest he was pretty surprised that Tony let him drive his car. He didn't have to convince him all that much either. When they came to the parking lot Tony was swaying on his feet, the caffeine wearing off, leaving him in a half-conscious state. So, in the end, Bucky was the one driving, it was a reasonable thing to do.

**~~*~~**

Bucky parks just outside his house and nudges the sleeping genius to wake up which is easier said than done. Tony grumbles under his nose, furrowing his brows and turning the other way, his back to Bucky. He tries again but without any results, he considers shouting or using horn but looking at Tony's earlier reaction and the amount of caffeine running in his blloodstream he would probably have a heart attack or something. So no loud noises. In the end, Tony wakes up on his own. He looks blearily around, yawning and stretching like a cat until he notices Bucky and raises a brow.

“Are we here?”

Bucky nods and steps out of the car. He puts the car keys in Tony’s hand and nudges him forward to the house. He’s suddenly a bit self-conscious about his place but it’s not like he’s rich like Tony.

They go straight to Bucky’s room.

Tony goes in and looks around curiously. “It’s surprisingly neat.”

Bucky snorts. “What? You thought I can’t have it tidy?”

Tony shrugs, “for someone who lacks manners at the best of times I thought your room would be messy but hey surprise! It’s not.” He says grinning and unceremoniously plops himself on the bed. “Soooo… I believe you promised me food.”

Bucky crosses his arms over the chest and quirks his head to the side. “Did I?”

Tony rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling a bit mischievously, he takes one of Bucky’s pillows and hugs it. “Mmmm food. I demand it please.”

Bucky barks a laugh, “Are you asking or demanding then?”

“Demandingly ask?”

“Demandingly? Is that even a word?”

“Well of course! Besides language still evolves so you know. Anyway bring me promised food, please?”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Tony curls around the pillow and hides his face in so only half of it is visible when he nods.

**~~*~~**

Bucky makes some spaghetti but when he walks into his room Tony is sleeping, snoring softly and clutching Bucky’s pillow like a lifeline and by all means looking pretty cozy.

“Mission accomplished.” Bucky whispers and smiles at the sight.

He takes the dish back to the kitchen to heat it up once Tony wakes up. For now, though he’ll let him sleep.


	3. Wednesday

Tony wakes up few minutes past midnight. Bucky observes from his spot by the desk how he slowly comes to, blinking to regain consciousness, dispersing the last traces of sleep. It's quite interesting to watch, to be honest. Tony stretches until his bones pop and finally registers where he is. Bucky's not sure what to think about this whole situation, he wonders why he never tried to befriend Tony. Now though he thinks that they could be great friends even if the thought raises a swirl of emotion he doesn’t quite understand, it makes him kind of sad though.

"And the Sleeping Beauty rises at last."

Tony looks at him grinning from ear to ear. "Well, there was no kiss so I don't know if I qualify."

"You're right Sleeping Beauty wasn't so shameless."

"You wound me." Tony falls on the bed sighing deeply, he rests his hand on the forehead and the other one he puts over his heart. "Ahhhh why everyone doubts me? Ohhh why?"

"Pfft. You're ridiculous. Such drama Queen." Bucky shakes his head. He saves the file he was working on for class and shuts down the laptop. "Are you hungry?"

As in command Tony's stomach growls loudly.

Bucky looks at Tony's midsection then at his face, which is a bit red. It's quite adorable. "Well, that is an answer enough."

Tony just grumbles something under his nose and hides his face in the pillow.

"I made some spaghetti earlier. I'll go to heat it up. Ah and be relatively quiet my mom is sleeping."

Tony nods and Bucky leaves him to his own devices.

He heats the food and no longer than 5 minutes later he's back in his room.

Bucky puts the food on the desk, moves the chair and nods at Tony to sit. He doesn’t wait long before Tony flops on the seat, looking like a hungry wolf. He looks at the dish suspiciously and glances at Bucky who just raises a brow in question.

“What?”

“You made it?”

Bucky quirks his head to the side studying Tony for a second. “Yeah, why? Surprised I can cook?”

“Actually, yes. You’re full of surprises Buckster.”

Bucky shakes his head and nudges Tony to eat. “Eat your food or my hard work making it and heating it up will be for nothing.”

Tony snorts and shoves a big chunk of spaghetti into his mouth.

Bucky is impressed.

There’s a second or two of silence as Tony chews his food, face serious and focused until he closes his eyes and honest to God moans. Bucky almost trips up on his way to the bed at the sound, Tony doesn’t stop though. He shoves more food into his mouth, his Adam apple bobbing as he swallows, and he makes some more indecent sounds.

“Fuck. This. Is. Delicious.”

Tony turns to look at him, eyes almost sparkling in the dim light and something flips in Bucky’s stomach. He waits for Tony to say something but he just stares at him intently not saying anything.

After a moment Tony furrows his brows and bites his lower lip, he looks down at his hands and again at Bucky until he sighs eventually and goes back to eating.

“What was that?” Bucky stutters out.

Tony glances at him and smiles somewhat sadly. “Hmm, nothing I just had some kind of revelation. Nothing to worry your pretty head over.”

Bucky nods too dumbfounded to do anything else.

Tony eats the rest of his food in silence and Bucky doesn’t dare to say anything either.

Once there’s no food Tony gets up, slowly like he didn’t really want to, and he goes to pick up the backpack he left on the floor earlier and clears his throat. He looks everywhere but Bucky, “sooo… um… I should be going home it’s late.” He turns on his heel and walks all the way to the door until the words finally catch up with Bucky and he jumps from his spot to stop him.

“Wait!” He catches Tony’s arm with one hand and the other he puts on the door. “Don’t go!”

Tony turns around, eyes big and mouth open, he looks like a deer caught in headlights at least until his lips turn into a thin line and he unprecedentedly whacks Bucky over the head.

“Your mom is sleeping you dumbass. Keep your voice down!” He hisses.

Bucky blinks and opens his mouth, he’s not sure when the laugh bubbles from his throat but Tony hits him in the arm for that.

“Sorry…. Sorry… I just…damn…”

“What?”

“It’s nice that you’re worried about my mom and you’re right.”

Tony shrugs a bit embarrassed, he turns to the exit but this time Bucky puts both arms on the door trapping Tony. Tony sighs and faces him raising a brow in question.

“It’s late you should stay.”

Tony looks over his shoulder and then gives Bucky the most scrutinizing look Bucky ever saw.

“You have one bed.”

Bucky snickers. “So? It’s big enough for both of us.”

Tony looks to the side, biting his lips again and Bucky thinks he should stop abusing them so much. It’s a waste for such a nice lips to be treated like that. He must be staring pretty long because Tony squirms a bit and Bucky looks down at him. The tips of his ears are red while his cheeks are barely flushed It's endearing, really.

“Inviting me to your home then to your bed. You sure move fast.” Tony looks up at him a bit defiantly but Bucky knows better.

Bucky’s not sure what in seven rings of hell tempted him to lean down and whisper into Tony’s ear, “You’re my boyfriend now, so we should spend a night together, right?”

He doesn’t register the proximity until Tony trembles against him and that snaps him into reality. What the hell was he thinking?

Tony just slumps on him, fisting Bucky’s t-shirt to keep him steady. His voice is a bit muffled when he says, “you’re ridiculous.”

Bucky lets out a breath and puts his chin on Tony’s head. “You know I meant actual sleeping, right?”

Tony nods, his face still hidden in Bucky’s shirt.

“Besides I have morning lectures you know.”

“What time?”

“10 o’clock.”

Tony groans. “Why so damn early?”

Bucky looks down at him surprised, it’s not what he expected. Steve and Sam, even his mom just rolled their eyes at him and called him lazy when he mentioned morning lectures. “What do you think about the ones starting at eight then?”

“It’s still nighttime and just too cruel.”

Bucky giggles. “A man after my own heart.” Maybe he should expect it after all looking how irregular Tony’s sleeping schedule must be.”So are you staying?”

“Don’t have any clothes.” Tony sighs and looks up at him.

“I can lend you mine, so?”

Tony takes a step back, biting his lip again and furrowing his brows. He mulls it over and Bucky can see the exact moment when Tony capitulates. “You win that one.”

Bucky wouldn’t admit it but it strangely excited him that Tony agreed to sleep over.

He gives him clothes, his favorite t-shirt, and sweatpants and waits for Tony to come out of the bathroom but it’s taking him oddly long.

“Tony?”

The door cracks open and Tony steps out of the bathroom. Bucky just stares in Marvel as he walks slowly, almost shyly if Bucky didn’t know better, and stops just short of Bucky’s bed. The shirt is a little too big, not much but enough to hang loosely on Tony’s shoulders.

“Why are you so damn big on your shoulders?” Tony points finger at him.

“Not my fault that you look ridiculous.”

“Excuse you! I look fabulous in everything!” Tony whispers putting his hands on the hips with a pout.

Bucky looks him over again and somehow he feels, he can’t name the exact emotion, but he’s kind of fine with Tony wearing his clothes. Which is strange, yes but not unwelcome and Tony really looks nice in his favorite shirt not that he’s going to admit it.

“You’re right. You look damn hot in my clothes doll.” So much for it then.

Tony flushes furiously and furrows his nose adorably. “Seriously Barnes you’re making me blush.”

Bucky taps the empty space on his bed and grins at Tony. “Oh, you’re blushing alright. Now come to bed darling.”

Tony shakes his head and looks at Bucky fondly. “Sure thing babe,” he approaches the bed like a predator, graceful and dangerous and Bucky gulps, because there’s intent in those chocolate eyes and maybe just maybe he shouldn’t play this game with Tony after all because when this will be over he will be the one burned.

Bucky’s glued to the spot and he’s not ready when Stark pounces at him and they fall to their sides. Tony giggles and after a moment Bucky does too.

Bucky can’t help himself and hugs Tony who squeals adorably and it just makes Bucky’s heart swell with affection.

They arrange themselves Tony’s back to Bucky’s front and it’s warm and nice and it’s not long before Tony starts to snore softly. Bucky is awake for a long moment, thinking that he stepped over the pit with this idea. He’s not sure what Tony thinks but for Bucky a week is enough to fall in love apparently. He didn’t know it was possible but here he was holding in his arms a man, Tony Stark no less, scared what the end of the week will bring. The revelation that he might fell in love with Tony after such short time, the fear of Tony breaking up with him, shakes him to the core.

Eventually, he falls asleep.

**~~*~~**

Bucky dozes off on the lecture thinking about this morning. About the awkwardness when he introduced Tony to his mom, who looked at Bucky with a knowing look. Tony, of course, charmed her right away and his insides squeezed painfully at the sight because he knew, he just knew that his mother already adored Tony. He was sharp as a knife, charming and nice and with the right dose of shy.

She would be heartbroken if Tony wouldn’t come by again. It was hard to admit but he would be heartbroken, too. It didn’t help that he had some bad feelings about the end of the week.

His thoughts are interrupted by a punch to the arm, he looks in alarm around only to meet with the intense blue stare.

“What is it, Stevie?”

Steve squints his eyes at him. “I should be the one asking you that.”

Bucky sighs, leaning back in his chair he looks at the ceiling contemplating every nook and cranny.

“I was thinking about Tony.”

Steve raises a brow at him and looks at him closer, “what about him?” He asks carefully.

“The dating stuff.”

Steve sighs. “Of course. What do you want to know? And be thankful I won’t even ask why you want to know that.”

“That week thing, what exactly it entitles?”

Steve thinks it over, he furrows his brows in the process. “As far as I know there’s kissing and hand holding but no sex.”

Bucky looks at him surprised. “Seriously?”

Steve nods, “after the week ends he removes all contacts with this person. They still talk if the opportunity arises but that’s about that.”

Bucky’s heart freezes, no contact after the week comes to an end? Would that mean that Tony wouldn’t hang out with him after they break up? He swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t want that.  He… he doesn’t want to give him up but what if Tony doesn’t feel the same?

“Buck?”

The week is too short but it was enough for him to get a touch of what it could be.

“Buck, hey.”

He can’t just leave it at that.

“Bucky! You alright?” Steve whispers shaking his arm like a madman.

Bucky blinks at him.

“You’ve gone completely pale and you spaced out, are you feeling ok?”

Bucky stands up focusing everyone eyes on him. “I… I need to go Stevie.”

He shoves his things into the backpack and almost runs out of the hall. His chest squeezing painfully making it hard to breathe.


	4. Thursday

Bucky was on a verge of panic attack and had to find Tony no matter what. He’s not proud of it but he didn’t go back to any of the remaining lectures after he ran off like he did. He’s even more guilty since he intercepted Tony and dragged him away, too. What he’s not guilty though is the fact that they spent practically the whole day together and Bucky couldn’t get enough of Tony. He’s not sure he ever will and because of that, the looming end of the week is all the worse.

It’s all the worse because he’s scared of what it’ll bring and what it means for his relationship with Tony.

“Seriously I thought for a second that you’re crazy, but a date at the animal shelter is the best. Just look at this guy.” Tony says shaking Bucky back to reality.

It’s the dog that took a liking to Tony right from the bat and vice versa. Tony was completely charmed by him and Bucky had to admit that he was, too.

Bucky’s sure it’s an Australian Shepherd but it’s bigger than the usual dogs of this breed so maybe it’s a mix. The eyes though are what focus all the attention. Heterochromia was rare and it’s the first time Bucky ever saw it. The eyes are beautiful one blue and the other brown, the dog looks like he might know the mystery of the universe or something.

Tony pets the dog, giggling when the dog licks him on the face and tries to sit in his lap. They look adorable.

“Adorable.” He says without thinking and Tony smiles at him big and bright.

“Right? He’s so damn cute.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “The two of you, idiot.”

Tony blushes. “Excuse you. I’m a genius. I even have a certificate to prove it.”

Bucky snorts and not long after his whole body shakes with laughter. When he stops he catches Tony looking at him with fond albeit little distant eyes with a tiny smile adorning his face.

The dog barks and jumps around excited and Tony pets him again. “I would totally adopt you but I would be a terrible father.”

Bucky chuckles. “Who would be the mother then?”

Tony quirks his head to the side and smiles a little shyly. “Well, not mother per se but you would be the dad of course.” His eyes go round and big the moment the words leave his mouth, he turns bright pink and looks to the side, “I mean…”

Bucky opens his mouth in surprise and he leans in Tony’s direction without a second thought, “Tony.”

Tony looks at him and before he can comprehend what’s happening Bucky kisses him. Tony stills and Bucky is about to pull off in panic when Tony grabs his hoodie and pulls him in, absolutely melting against him. It’s warm and wet and the kiss tastes like the coconut ice cream they’ve got in the park earlier that day.

The stubble from the goatee Tony desperately tries to grow tickles Bucky in the face and he can’t help but smile into the kiss. Tony lets out a small noise when Bucky uses his tongue and it ignites Bucky from the inside out. He wants more but the whine to the left stops him in his track.

He pulls out reluctantly and looks to the side where the dog is lying and observing them with half-closed eyes. Bucky’s not sure why but he suddenly feels awfully awkward.

“Um… the dog is looking at us.”

Tony nuzzles him, quickening Bucky’s heart beat even more, and looks at the dog. He frowns and then laughs. “I think he’s just surprised to see something so hot.” The dog quirks his head to the side and barks.

Tony clears his throat. “All right it’s a little bit awkward.” He hides his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “We probably should find a better place to do this kind of thing.”

Bucky nods dumbly trying to… to restrain himself maybe?

He looks at Tony trying to get a hold on all those feelings and fails miserably. “We could go to my place?”

Tony glances at him, “what about your mom?”

“She’ll be late. Until then we can have an awfully long make out session. What do you think?”

Tony looks kind of sad for a second, his eyes ever so expressive, and Bucky wants to laugh it off but then something flicker through this eyes and Tony smiles at him fondly and then whispers into Bucky’s ear, “I would like that.”

Bucky literally jumps to his feet dragging Tony up who’s laughing at that, “eager much?”

In all honesty, Bucky doesn’t have the courtesy of a fancy comeback so he goes with the truth, “very.”

Tony shuts up and turns bright red on the tips of his ears at that.

Bucky squints his eyes and yes he was definitely, absolutely eager. He takes Tony to the exit but the dog stops them whining like a pup even if he’s no longer one.

Tony kneels and hugs him, scratching him behind his ears. “I’ll come back for you.”

Bucky raises his brow. “I thought you said you can’t.”

Tony looks up still holding the dog’s neck who put his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I know but it’s… I just… I want to try, I really do.” He ends with confidence.

Bucky nods and pats the dog on the head. “You heard him, we’re going back for you.”

The dog wags his tail and barks happily which makes Tony grin like a kid on Christmas.

If Tony won’t be able to adopt the dog then Bucky will adopt him, he glances at Tony, both of them.

And if the end of the week will bring nothing good then at least the dog could be his way to keep in contact with Tony.

**~~*~~**

They arrive at Bucky’s house in record time, they may have broken a few laws along the way, too. In the end, it didn’t really matter since Bucky had hands full of Tony once they closed the door to Bucky’s room. Tony was ferocious in the kissing department and Bucky felt a pang of jealousy at his previous week long dates. Did he kiss them just like that?

Tony mewls and moves his hands everywhere he can reach. In Bucky’s hair, neck, arms, back. It sends a cold shiver down Bucky’s spine in contrast to his ignited skin.

He nips at Tony’s lower lip drawing from him the most delicious sounds Bucky ever heard. Tony opens his mouth and Bucky slides his tongue into the heat.

He’s so occupied with the kissing that it surprises him when they suddenly fall onto the bed.

Tony giggles and Bucky hides his face in his neck trying to stifle his own laugh but it’s for nothing. Tony shakes against him, trembling from head to toe, laughing with full force without a care in the world. He starts to hiccup and Bucky snorts at the ridiculously cute sound.

He can’t help himself and he kisses Tony’s neck where the main vein pops out but it’s not enough so he bites it softly and then sucks the patch of skin in. Tony draws a breath, arches his back and lets out a moan.

“Bucky.” He says breathlessly and Bucky chances a look at him which in hindsight he probably shouldn’t.

Tony stares at him with half lidded eyes, his lips, dark and wet from the kissing are slightly open and Bucky feels the sudden flare of desire overtaking him. He sneaks his hand under Tony’s t-shirt and touches the skin there which is as warm as his own. Tony’s breath catches and his irises dilate. When he wets his lips with that tongue of his Bucky surges forward and catches his mouth in another heated kiss.

There’s saliva dripping from the side of Bucky’s chin but he couldn’t care less. It’s wet and messy and it couldn’t be better at least until Tony rolls them so he’s the one on top straddling Bucky like he belonged there and promptly attacks his neck, sucking and nibbling, his goatee scratching the sensitive skin on Bucky's neck.

In that moment Bucky was sure that there was no way he would let that man go.

Not a chance.


	5. Friday

The library is almost empty which is for the best in Bucky’s opinion, he doesn’t really like crowds. He waits for Sam to finish collecting the books he needs and meanwhile he stares at the calendar.

It’s Friday and Bucky wonders when it happened. The time sure flies fast, too fast in fact. Just thinking about the fact that in two days Tony may break up with him, turns his insides into cold stone, he hopes it doesn’t happen, though. The fact that he met Pepper – the red-haired friend of Tony – today just adds salt to the wound.

And Pepper to Bucky’s chagrin was not only pretty but also smart and level headed. The way she interacted with Tony, though unnerved Bucky. He knew the two of them were friends, close friends even but Bucky still didn’t like it.

 “You look like that calendar scared and offended you in equal measures,” Sam says walking up to Bucky, a bunch of books in his arms, it looked heavy.

Bucky scoffs at him and Sam raises his hands in surrender once he puts the books on the nearby table. “Ok, easy there. Something happened?”

“Maybe…” He grunts out sitting heavily on the chair, he leans back and balances on the back legs of the chair. The few people in the room look at him sideways so he flicks them off. He doesn’t care if it’s rude. People are deluded about him, it’s time they stop that already.

He comes back with memory to yesterday evening and this morning. Tony couldn’t stay the night and perhaps it was for the best after the heated make out session they had. If he stayed, Bucky’s not sure if he could be able to stop himself. The desire to hold and to touch Tony was too big. So once they let some of the steam off and calmed down somewhat, they ate late dinner with Bucky’s mom who totally stole Tony’s attention.

Tony went home not long after since he had early business in SI and because of that Bucky was waiting for him this morning in the spot where all this started. And just like last time Tony was dropped off by Pepper as Bucky came to know.

The introduction was made and Pepper turned out to be gorgeous and nice and everything. The thing was that she and Tony looked really good together, what worse they had this aura around them, this easiness and deep understanding of each other. They looked comfortable in each other company and somehow it pained Bucky. He knew that Tony and she were nothing more than friends but Bucky felt uneasy.

Sam taps him on the shoulder, worry written all over his face. “Seriously what’s going on with you? You just went completely silent and had that scary expression on your face.”

“It’s nothing.” He growls just as some first year pass them by.

Sam raises his brow in his are-you-friggin-kidding-me manner.

Bucky sighs. “I’m worried about Tony.” Sort of comes unheard.

“Since when the two of you are so close for you to be worried about him?”

“Circumstances got us close. He’s a great guy.”

“Right, whatever. So what about him?”

Bucky thinks about it and he’s not sure how exactly he should answer that. Luck is on his side though since Steve comes to his rescue.

“Tony’s looking for you. He’s in the lab.”

Bucky nods at Steve and runs from the library like it was on fire leaving his two friends behind.

**~~*~~**

Tony sits by one of the computers in the lab typing something furiously. There’s some guy right beside him with glasses and a mop of messy hair and too big lab coat. Bucky halts in his steps and slowly comes up to them not really wanting to interrupt their conversation.

“Brucie bear you’re a sweetheart. Thanks.” The man – Bruce – nods rolling his eyes at Tony.

Bucky should be jealous at the nickname but he’s not, strangely. Pepper was a different matter entirely.

“Well I’m glad I could help, now I’m going back to my own research.” Bruce turns around and notices Bucky standing there awkwardly. “Your boyfriend’s here,” he deadpans.

Bucky almost stumbles as he looks at Tony in panic. They didn’t really go public with their relationship since it’s only for a week and who knows what will happen after it ends. He cringes at the thought, he really needs to think about what to do in case Tony breaks up with him. Was there a rule that said he can’t ask Tony out again on Monday as long as he’s the first one? Because Bucky is ready to lurk outside of Tony’s place to be sure he’s the first one.

Tony head whips in his direction, eyes big and hopeful and once he registers that he’s here he brightens up.

“Bucky!” He shouts as he gets up and runs up to him.

“Hey there, doll.”

Tony blushes but he rolls his eyes, he’s smiling though. “Was waiting for you, now that you’re here we can go.”

Bucky raises a brow in question. “What for?”

“We’ll drop off at the Si, Pepper called and said I have some papers to sign.” He slumps on Bucky sighing deeply, “again, I hate those stupid papers, I signed a ton today but it’s important so I need to go.” He glances up at Bucky from under his ridiculously long eyelashes,  “after that I thought that maybe you could come to my place, today? You could meet DUM-E and YOU and Jarvis of course.”

Bucky smiles and puts his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Lead the way.” He doesn’t really want to meet with Pepper again but Tony smiles at him and gives him a kiss to the jaw and Bucky kind of lets it go.

Ha catches Bruce eyes on them as they go to the exit. He has a soft smile on his face, he nods to Bucky and he nods back. It looks like Bruce approves of their relationship not that it mattered but the guy is obviously a good friend of Tony.

Tony halts and looks back at Bruce. “Bye Brucie bear!”

Bruce laughs and waves to him.

Definitely good friends.

“I’m kind of surprised that he knows we’re dating.” Bucky starts uncertainly.

“Hmm, yeah Brucie is pretty perceptive but on the other hand, I probably talk too much about you so there’s that."

Bucky’s heart squeezes with hope but he doesn’t get carried away. “Is that so?”

Tony shrugs and grunts under his nose. “Ohhh, shut up.”

Bucky grins hugging Tony closer to his side.

**~~*~~**

The building of the SI is impressive and in that moment Bucky is painfully aware that Tony is way out of his league. It’s so easy to forget when Tony doesn’t really act like a rich person. He’s also not afraid to get his hand dirty working on his projects. A long time ago before he met Tony, he thought that he’s typical rich guy, brilliant but still. He thought that he designs the things that are later built but to Bucky’s surprise, it wasn’t the case.

They go into the lobby and Bucky tries not to hang open his mouth. They pass by the reception and go straight to the elevator. They pass the one where people are waiting and go further.

“We’re not going to take the elevator?”

“Of course we’re taking the elevator.”

“Right but we just passed one.”

“Ah yes, we’re taking the private one.”

Of course, there’s a private elevator, of course, there is.

They step inside, Tony puts his palm on the wall who lights up with bright green light.

“Of course you have an elevator with biometric lock why I’m not surprised.”

Tony grins lazily leaning back on the wall. “I could put one with a code but that one is way cooler.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re impossible.”

“That’s why you…” Tony stops in mid-sentence, shock and fear sneaking on his face.

Bucky opens his mouth to ask what’s that about but the elevator door opens and they’re face to face with Pepper who looks at Tony expression and then frowns at Bucky.

Tony steps between them, “Pep, Pepper, Pepperoni where are those papers I have to sign?”

Bucky looks down at him and feels a pang of jealousy.

Pepper look softens and she shakes her head. “Come on.”

They go inside and only now Bucky realizes that the elevator is just outside Pepper office.

Pepper sorts through the papers and hands Tony a pretty big stash of them. Tony lets out a terrified squeak. “Pepper you liar! You said a few pages!”

Pepper looks at the thick layer of papers, brows raised. “It is a few pages.” She says completely unimpressed by Tony whining.

“You’re cruel,” Tony whines slumping on the big and comfortable looking chair.

“Just do it. Meanwhile, I’ll take Barnes for coffee.”

Tony almost knocks over the chair, he stands up so abruptly.

“You can’t!”

Bucky feels a cold run down his back, he swallows.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “I’m not stealing your boyfriend or anything.”

“Well… he’s gorgeous how do I know that you won’t?”

“Tony you’re happy and that’s enough for me. Besides you should talk with Rhodey, he dies to hear everything on Barnes.”

Bucky is kind of lost, the cold slowly recedes leaving him utterly confused.

Tony grunts something illegible and sits by the table. His ears a bit red, he doesn’t look Bucky in the eyes, though.

Bucky doesn’t have time to proceed the information before Pepper takes him away.

Once they’re out of earshot Pepper turn to him. “If you hurt him, you’ll have a stiletto in your eyes.

Bucky gulps. “There’s no way I would ever hurt him.”

“Good.”

Bucky frowns. “That’s it?”

Pepper laughs, she has a nice laugh. “Well you’re obviously not one of those harpies trying to use Tony one way or another, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Did someone hurt him?”

Pepper sighs, there’s sadness laced with anger hiding in the depths of her eyes. “Unfortunately. Tony is very emotional and people often exploit that.” She snarls.

“Can I have their info?”

Pepper frowns, “Why?”

“I’m going to hunt down their asses and murder them.” He says with all the seriousness he can muster.

“Hmm gladly, but Tony would be sad if you killed someone so I have to refuse. Besides you would have to stand in the queue for that.” She ends darkly.

They look at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“I’m like gone for 5 seconds and you’re the best buddies already!” Tony shouts from the end of the corridor.

“You finished?” Pepper asks.

Tony snorts, “well of course. Now excuse us, we have an important matter to attend to.”

“Hmm, and what it would be?”

“I’m taking Bucky home. He’s going to meet the kids.”

Pepper looks surprised for a second looking at Tony with slightly open lips then a content smile shows on her face.

Bucky takes a double take at Tony, eyes open in shock. What kids?

Pepper laughs. “He means his bots.”

Tony looks between them, blinking his eyes in confusion shrugging his shoulder at the end. “Let’s go Bucky.”

They say their goodbyes and finally leave the building.

**~~*~~**

Later he meets with Tony’s bots. His kids as Tony likes to say. They whirl around Bucky like a bunch of over-excited puppies. Except for Jarvis since he doesn’t have a physical body of his own. He’s hella sassy though and Bucky’s sure they’ll be great friends if you even can be friend with an AI.

“Seriously you build such an advanced AI as Jarvis, how smart you’re exactly?”

Tony shrugs but he’s smiling like a big cat that caught the canary. “Very.”

“I see. You’re very modest as well.”

“You should know by now that I’m really not.” Tony grins and Bucky pulls his arm so Tony falls on him then he tucks him under his chin.

“Your workshop's amazing, though. It looks like a thing straight from the sci-fi novels.”

“Glad you like it.”

Tony stays silent for a long moment. Bucky draws circles on his hand waiting for him to say something. The bots whirl around beeping and looking happy. They don’t interrupt them though.

“I’m glad you and Pepper get along.”

Bucky leans further into the ratty sofa hugging Tony closer to his chest. “To be honest, I was jealous.”

Tony squirms to look at him with a frown. “What? Why?”

“Well the two of you look good together and the way you interact is just… I don’t know… it’s just you’re my boyfriend now and I got carried away with my insecurities I guess.”

Tony blinks, biting his lip. “Bucky…”

Bucky clears his throat, “enough of that. By the way, you should stop biting your lips so much.” He changes the subject.

Tony quirks his head to the side. “And why’s that?”

“They’re nice but if you have to abuse them so much I can help with that.”

Tony shakes up with laughter so much Bucky can feel it in his bones.

“Real smooth Barnes.”

Bucky grins, he puts his hand on Tony’s cheek and slides it under his chin to move his head up, he stares into Tony’s eyes for a second before he leans down and kisses him mumbling ‘shut up’.


	6. Saturday

Bucky wakes up somewhere in the afternoon, he blinks at the time and sighs falling back into the pillows. He turns to the left expecting to find Tony but he’s not there. Bucky touches the empty space and when his fingers are met with cold sheets his heart beat quickens in panic. After a moment he calms down. He’s at Tony’s place so he probably wandered somewhere not run away or something like that. Bucky’s not sure why Tony would run away or anything remotely like that but he suspected it had to do with the fact it was Saturday and it made him unreasonable. He shuffles on Tony’s side of the bed and makes himself comfortable. He stares at the ceiling and gets lost in thoughts for a moment.

This time Bucky was the one to stay the night. He called his mom to tell her that and she wished him and Tony good night, she sounded awfully smug which in turn made him feel awkward as hell. He was an adult now but she made him feel like a teenager again. Well… if he thought about it, Tony made him feel like that, too. He was glad Rebecca was on that student exchange of hers because if she met Tony, Bucky wouldn’t live it through.

So he spent the night at Tony’s house, it was so big that it made him feel kind of lonely, he wondered how Tony could stand to stay alone in a place like this. It’s one of the reasons why Bucky refused his own room and choose to sleep with Tony. They curled up on Tony’s awfully big bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

He snaps into reality when he hears the door crack. He props himself up on his elbows in time to see Tony who walks into the room and goes straight to a wardrobe. He must’ve showered, his skin is slightly wet and his hair completely damp. Bucky’s eyes are drawn lower to the towel on Tony's waist, he just can’t stop himself. The towel hangs low on Tony’s hips and Bucky gulps. “Damn but I wouldn’t mind to wake up to a sight like this more often, doll.”

Tony startles so badly that the towel almost comes undone. “Jesus Buckster you want to give me a heart attack?”

Bucky pouts, “of course not, You’re too precious to me, besides like I said,” He looks over Tony’s body and wets his lips, “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of that delicious skin of yours.”

Tony turns red a bit but he rolls his eyes at Bucky. “Mhmm work for it and who knows.” He takes few steps to the wardrobe mindful of Bucky’s stare tracing his every move. When Tony turns fully his back on Bucky something catches his eye. His breath catches when his eyes rest on a scar on Tony’s left shoulder blade. He untangles himself from the covers and slowly goes up to Tony who’s humming something happily, he wants to run to him but the cold that paralyzed his body doesn’t allow him to.

Now that he’s up close he notes more scars, not many and not as prominent, but they’re still there. He looks back at the biggest one, he almost touches it but Tony turns to him with a raised brow.

“What’s up with you?”

There’s a scar under Tony’s left collarbone that matches the one on the back. The shape and the size tell Bucky one thing and he hopes he’s wrong but there’s no way it could be something else, he gulps when he asks Tony that, “why do you have a gunshot wound?”

He’s scared to hear the answer. Who would shoot Tony? Why would they do that? Such tiny and adorable creature?

Tony laughs and Bucky seriously is not ready for that. After initial shock he gets angry.

“It’s not a laughing matter Tony!”

Tony stops and looks at him curiously, “why? Why do you care?”

“Because I…I...I’m…” madly in love with you is stuck in his throat. He looks at Tony desperately trying to convey the words with his eyes but Tony just looks down sadly and sighs.

“What’s my name Bucky?” Tony asks in a whisper looking up at him.

“Tony.”

“My full name.”

Bucky frowns, “Tony Stark.”

Tony nods, “Exactly. I’m Tony Stark the sole heir to Stark Industries. The company that used to make weapons when my dad was around. Stark is an icon of modern times, heck it was back in the previous era. It means that I was a target from the moment I was born and people who hated my father or wanted his tech were after me.”

Bucky feels weak in the knees. He knew that Tony was kidnapped quite a few times. The news was pretty loud about it, but somewhere along the way he stopped thinking about his Tony as the one from TV and he forgot about it. “Tony…”

Tony punches him in the chest and he stumbles back a few steps.

“You’ll let me finish that now that you started it. Understood?”

Bucky nods silently, in different circumstances he would grin and call Tony’s bossy or something but in this situation he could only watch as Tony advanced on him.

“That gunshot was made at the business meeting in China. I was 19 back then. Fucking security guard shot me, yelling that my father should rot in hell. I pay for his mistakes over and over again! He wasn’t a bad father but he didn’t realize that his friend was double dealing him. Ignorant bastard. People still come at me accusing me of his mistakes.”

Bucky swallows, he wants to touch Tony, to hold him tight in his arms and never let go. Protect him from the evil of this world but he’s rooted to the spot.

“But you see, my toys are much better than dad’s so people like to kidnap me in hope that I’ll build them weapons. Terrorists, gangs, mafia. They try and never learn because I would rather die and take them with me than build them even something remotely dangerous. So you ask why, and the answer is because I’m a Stark.” His expression changes for a moment like some revelations hit him and he whispers, “I’m a Stark and that means you…” His breath catches and he looks away leaving Bucky even more confused.

Tony breathes heavily and looks back at him, he watches Bucky like a hawk and Bucky’s not sure what caused Tony’s outburst in the first place. The only thing he knows it’s that he’s shaken to the core.

They stare at each other and Bucky finally makes step forward even if it’s strangely hard as if he was walking in a bog. He reaches Tony and hugs him closely. Tony flinches and Bucky’s heart shatters.

“I don’t want your pity.” Tony hisses and Bucky shakes his head.

“Not a pity, I just… I don’t wanna…” lose you, “I want to be…” by your side forever. None of these words come out.

Tony relaxes but then he pulls out. “You should go home Bucky, I have an important project to work on for the SI.”

Bucky heart sinks to his stomach. “I…”

Tony shakes his head. “Just go, we’ll see each other tomorrow around 5 p.m. since I have press conference earlier.”

Bucky tries not to look devastated but he fails miserably. Tony looks at him and sighs, he opens his arms and nods at him. “Don’t look so sad and come here.”

Bucky all just falls into the arms squeezing Tony’s waist like a lifeline and mumbling into Tony’s neck, “Please don’t leave me.”

Tony hums and runs his hand through Bucky’s hair. “I really have to finish that project and your presence is very distracting. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Bucky nods not really believing any of that but he let’s go anyway. “Promise me we’ll see each other tomorrow?”

“I promise. 5 p.m. at the park near the fountain.”

Bucky nods and that’s it.

**~~*~~**

Bucky lies listlessly on his bed mulling over today’s events. He wanted to spend the whole day with Tony since he may not have a chance anymore but his ignorance got the better of him. He takes his phone and after mulling it over he calls Steve.

He doesn’t wait long for his friend to pick up.

He wants to say hello or something but instead, he blurts out, “I’m in love with Tony Stark.”

There a long sigh on the other side of the line. “ ‘thought so. Knew you did something stupid like asking him out on that Monday since you two started to spend a lot of time  together out of the blue.”

Bucky laughs but it’s not a happy laugh not by a long shot. “I think I destroyed everything.”

He tells Steve everything from the very beginning and Steve blesses his soul listens without interrupting him.

“Stark’s stubborn but he definitely likes you, that much is evident in the way he looks at you. He may be scared though so you’ll have to be the one to make a move. You need to be patient and not the usual hot head that you are. Everything will work out eventually.”

Bucky mumbles, “I hope so.”

They talk for a few more minutes before they hang up.

Bucky needs to get his shit together and make a plan because there’s no way he’s giving up.


	7. Sunday

It’s silent and Bucky’s not sure if it’s a good thing or not. He knows that Steve’s watching him with a frown, even if Bucky doesn’t have to look to know that, he ignores him anyway. He feels anxious, he said he’ll fight for Tony but if the man himself doesn’t want him, then what?

He hears a crack from the chair but he refuses to look up. There are steps following and soon after Steve sits on the sofa.

“Bucky.”

“Not right now Stevie.”

Steve sighs and Bucky hides his face in the pillow even more.

“You know it’s probably the first time I saw you so head over hills with someone.”

Bucky mumbles ‘shut up’ but eventually looks at Steve. He instantly regrets it. Why he even came here in the first place?

“He’s angry at me.”

Steve stares at him for few seconds and just shakes his head. He slumps a bit on the back of the sofa and looks again at Bucky. “I don’t think that’s the case. You just helped him realize how dangerous it might be for you to be with him. And believe me, I can tell that he likes you as much as you like him. When he looks at you, he has this completely silly expression on his face. He’s completely besotted.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know and Tony probably knows it too, but it doesn’t lessen the fear he must feel.”

Bucky thought that the dating stuff will be easy, he asks Tony to go out and they break up at the end of the week. He didn’t count that he may actually fall in love with the resident genius or that the things will turn so complicated later on looking who Tony Stark is.

“You know I remember how he stood his ground when he refused to make weapons, he was attacked from every side but he didn’t break. It went for a year so I have no problem believing that if he was tortured he wouldn’t break but adding you into the equation? He’s probably not sure what he would do then and people will definitely exploit that.” Steve says sadly.

Bucky looks at Steve and hugs the ratted pillow as much as he can. “I know, I understand that but it’s unfair. I just want to hold him close.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to see the press conference?”

Bucky shakes his head and instead looks at his phone. It’s already 4 p.m. and something squeezes his insides.

Fear. Fear of what will happen.

“Why did he even thought about the dating for a week thing? What was the purpose?”

This thing nagged him ever since he started to develop feelings for Tony.

“Well I guess most people that he had the pleasure to meet were there for money, good looks were just a bonus,” Bucky gives Steve a side look and Steve just shrugs his shoulders, “well he’s pretty, everyone knows that” he clears his throat, “anyway he probably thought about the week rule to see if he can fall in love with someone and see if that person is genuine or not. He’s in the business so he must know how to read people so it should be pretty easy to see through someone. Besides no amount of money would convince a person to stay by his side when their life could be in danger.”

Bucky frowns, “wait, but I’m willing to stay by his side despite that.”

Steve nods. “Exactly and that must scare him the most.”

Bucky stands up suddenly, leaving the pillow on the sofa. He gives Steve a look full of determination but also desperation, he whispers, “I need to go.”

Steve just nods, “go get your man.”

Bucky is out of the door in record time.

**~~*~~**

It starts raining just as Bucky arrives at the meeting spot right beside a big fountain. It couldn't get more cliché he thinks even if the scenarios flying through his head tell him otherwise.

He walks up to the fountain, his steps losing their edge, instead, they’re more and more uncertain. Once he’s standing close to the fountain he sits on the side of it. He doesn't mind that it's completely wet. He hears a thunderbolt somewhere in the distance and it adds to his nerves. He looks down at his Starkphone, oh the irony, and notes it's already 5 minutes past the arranged time.

He looks around but Tony is nowhere to be seen and he feels cold spreading through his body. The rain is stronger by the minute and in no time Bucky's clothes are soaked. It's cold but even so, he refuses to leave the spot he's occupying. Maybe the press conference took longer? He looks down at the screen but there's no message saying that Tony will be late.

He waits, getting more and more anxious. What if Tony just run off? What if he doesn't want to see him anymore?

The cold spreads through his body and he's not sure if it's the rain or the fear that clutches at his heart. The next time he looks down at his phone it's 7 p.m. and his heart breaks. Shatters in thousand little pieces. Then he thinks about the press conference and it occurs to him that maybe something went wrong and Tony got hurt. He stands up and rounds the fountain, the rain makes his vision blurry but there's a person running his way. He squints and he recognizes the person just when he falls to his knees.

"Bucky. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Tony kneels in the rain, his shirt completely askew and there’s a bruise on his cheek. Bucky sees red for a second because someone hurt Tony, his Tony and he wasn’t there to prevent that.

Tony is breathing heavily and Bucky falls right beside him taking his face in his palms. Tony blinks at him and Bucky’s voice catches when he asks what happened. “Who did this? What happened?”

Tony shakes his head and looks to the side. “The press conference was a mess. There were a group of people that held a grudge for my father and they came at me. Thank God Happy was there. The whole thing took maybe few minutes but the police wouldn’t let me go until they got testimonies from all the people involved.”

Bucky curses under his breath, he lets his hands fall to Tony’s waist and after a second of hesitation, he hugs the man. “Tony.”

“I thought, I thought that you wouldn’t be here anymore…” He mumbles and Bucky holds him closer.

They stay that way for a long moment until Tony suddenly pulls away. “Bucky I… I…”

Bucky's hand freezes when he tries to reach Tony, it falls down and hangs uselessly by his side. “Don’t.”

Tony looks at him, misery is written all over his face and Bucky knows that Tony is going to break up with him.

“Bucky… I can’t…”

Bucky stands up abruptly pulling Tony with him. Tony falters and Bucky catches his elbow to steady him. “I don’t care, I love you and if I have to I’ll ask you out again tomorrow.”

Tony stares at him searching for something. Truth, honesty, Bucky’s not sure, the only thing that matters now is Tony.

“You could get hurt.” Tony tries but Bucky just holds his gaze.

“I can take care of myself and you along the way.” Tony opens his mouth but Bucky kisses him before he continues, “I would rather be with you and get hurt than regret that I ever let you go.”

Tony stares at him, lips open and eyes glassy. He eventually hides his face in Bucky’s neck. “I never stood a chance, huh?”

Bucky grins, feeling the warmth spreading through his body, chasing the cold away. “Nope.”

Tony’s voice trembles when he whispers ‘I love you, too,’ into his ear.

They stand in the rain for who knows how long. The storm slowly going away just like all the emotions Bucky felt waiting for Tony to show up. He feels content now, hugging Tony closer to his body and setting his mind on the future.

“You know it won’t be easy.”

Bucky shrugs, smiling into Tony’s hair. “I know.”

“You’re ridiculous Barnes.”

Bucky takes a step back and Tony stomps from foot to foot nervously. Bucky takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, Tony blushes, although Bucky’s not sure if it's not from the cold. “I have a surprise for you.”

Tony ears perk up at that, “what kind of surprise?”

Bucky laughs at the eagerness. “You’ll see.”

Everything will be fine now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I posted the chapters on the days they're named after. Anyway there'll be one more chapter, an epilog of sorts I guess? But mostly this thing is done now and it's time for me to finally focus on my other fics now that I changed gears.


End file.
